1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a golf putter and, in particular, to a golf putter having a design which gives improved performance.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made to design clubs and handles for golf which will improve performance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,525 shows a training accessory for mounting on the shaft of a golf club to indicate to a player when the face is open or closed, thereby providing informational feedback to the player which will cause the player to correct the rotation of the player's wrists.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,403 discloses a putter having a flat, narrow shaft which is intended to minimize obstructions when viewing the club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,191 discloses a golf club having a pentagonal cross section with multiple sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,653 discloses a hand grip for a golf putter having an unusual contour to the hand grip portion. Additionally, prior art pertaining to other sports such as hockey discloses sticks which customarily are flat and planar such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,208.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,916 discloses a putter which is provided with a transparent shaft. The shaft has a guide line scribed on the transparent shaft, and the user sights through the transparent shaft and checks the alignment of the blades of grass with the guide line.